


Нас, без сомнения, ждут приключения

by Indigo_deep_blue



Category: The Big Short (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_deep_blue/pseuds/Indigo_deep_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В названии и тексте упоминается песня из детского мультика</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нас, без сомнения, ждут приключения

Джаред, конечно же, за ним не следит. Что за дурацкое предположение, пф-ф.

Просто приехал в то здание , где еще недавно работал, к восьми утра. Просто тусовался в лобби: периодика на столиках для посетителей оказалась уж больно увлекательной. Просто умудрился воспользоваться еще не заблокированным пропуском и ввинтиться в один лифт с Винни.  
И даже если, стоя у дальней стенки лифта, он еле слышно напевает: "Время пришло в гости отправиться, - ждет меня старинный друг", это еще ничего не значит.  
Это все - просто череда совпадений.

Как и то, что мужской туалет на этаже, где располагается офис Баума, в который Джаред и затаскивает Винни, пуст; впрочем Джаред, не выпуская из хватки запястье Винни, все же наклоняется, заглядывая под дверцы. На большее времени у него нет, хотя, прижав Винни к кафельной стенке в запертой кабинке, он понимает, что в общем-то, кажется, есть.

Во-первых, если бы чертов Дэниэль хотел - он бы вырвался. Не только Джаред потеет в спортзале по пять раз в неделю; вообще-то, они ходят туда вместе, потому что Джаред на дерьмовое заведение размениваться не станет, а выделить из сорока семи миллионов баксов десятку на приобретение годового абонемента для бойфренда - дело принципа.  
Во-вторых, Винни не отводит взгляд, когда Джаред сжимает его плечи и упрямо хмурится ему в лицо, - молчит и привычно пережевывает жвачку.  
Что ж, значит, шанс у Джареда есть.

\- Ты сразу знал, что я мудак. Но я соскучился по оттенкам лавандового в своем шкафу.

Винни издевательски вскидывает бровь и ухмыляется углом рта.  
Охуительный у него все же рот, м-да.

\- Примирительный минет! - провозглашает Джаред и быстро опускается на колени: он - человек действия, да и собственный бизнес не ждет, так что надо пошустрее решить проблемы в личной жизни, чтобы все вернулось на круги своя. В смысле - чтобы Винни вернулся в его квартиру и постель. И в ванную. И на диван в гостиной Джареда. И на кухню - он действительно неплохо готовит.  
А с его рубашками Джаред что-нибудь придумает. В конце концов, размышляет он, привычным движением расстегивая ширинку на брюках Винни и стаскивая с него белье, в конце концов, не так уж они и ужасны.  
Джаред ему еще их купит. Лавандовых, черт с ними. Все-таки сорок семь миллионов.  
"Уже тридцать пять", - тоненько пищит у него в голове голосом зануды Марка; но следом Винни входит Джареду почти до горла отлично стоящим членом, и последней мыслью на следующий несколько минут становится: "О, кажется, кто-то скучал!".

Спешку во время отсоса Джаред считает уделом дилетантов и подростков. Джаред - красавчик и умница, и давно уже не подросток, так что он с удовольствием работает языком, принимает до самой глотки, крепко сжимает губами, а пальцами - мягко перекатывает яички в уже поджимающейся мошонке.  
Винни кончает быстро, но Джаред не в силах его винить: понятно же, насколько ему не хватало такого безупречного минета. Он несколько раз толкается уже на излете, тяжело дыша сквозь зубы, и стряхивает последние капли Джареду на щеку.  
Джаред не сопротивляется - он лучше других знает, что такое чувство собственности и жадность. 

Винни тянет его вверх и меняется с ним местами, прижимая Джареда к стенке и расстегивая ему штаны. Обхватывает пальцами член Джареда и дрочит быстро и сильно - так, как сейчас и хочется. От остроты ощущений Джаред не сдерживает стона, и тут же горячая ладонь на затылке притягивает его ниже, заставляя сползти по стенке и шире расставить ноги, а его рот накрывают охуительные губы.  
Вкус мятной жвачки внезапно ужасно возбуждает, и Джаред кончает тоже быстро, но ему это простительно: он верный бойфренд, так что не готов искать замену Винни на время из ссоры. А своя рука никогда не удовлетворит так, как чужая. Родная. Знакомая.  
Черт, как рука его парня, ладно.

\- Навек мы друзья - мой старенький Винни да я, - хрипловатым шепотом напевает Джаред, практически не отрываясь ото рта Винни. Тот напоследок слизывает собственную сперму со скулы Джареда и снова глубоко целует. 

Они приводят одежду в порядок, и Джаред первым настороженно выглядывает из кабинки. Дает Винни отмашку, что все чисто, и направляется к раковинам.  
Зрелище в зеркале настолько его удручает, что он не может сдержать стона:  
\- Блядь, автозагар размазался.  
\- Тебе и без него хорошо, - Винни меланхолично намыливает ладони.  
\- Кто бы говорил, главный модник Уолл-стрит, - бурчит Джаред, пытаясь привести себя в божеский вид.  
Винни пожимает плечами и идет к сушилке.  
\- Заеду за тобой в семь - перекрикивая ее шум, сообщает Джаред спине Винни и выходит из туалета, на ходу поправляя пиджак.  
\- Что?! - рявкает он на застывшего в коридоре Дэнни, который пялится на него с удивлением. Тот шарахается, и Джаред, насвистывая, добирается до лифта.  
Выходя из него на первом этаже, он звонит Крису:  
\- Так, слушай... Что? Кто? Да мне плевать, что он звонил! Не перебивая меня! Заткнись и слушай. Узнай-ка, где в Сохо можно купить рубашки лавандового цвета. Ла-ван-до-во-го. Лаванда это цветок. Ты придурок. Скоро приеду.  
Он обрывает звонок и, выходя из здания, подмигивает своему отражению в стеклянной двери.


End file.
